Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-7}{7r} + \dfrac{8}{7r}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-7 + 8}{7r}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{1}{7r}$